Never Wanted You
by Wallflower8877
Summary: He should have kept that one letter, that could have saved him.


There was a time when stories became old, and when precious keepsakes became ancient and weathered. There was a time when everything was still, and dull. There was a time when I would sit infront of the raging fire, and throw in whatever photos meant something to me. I kept the ones that didn't mean a thing to me, so I wouldn't feel my humanity creeping up on me when I saw them. Looking back now, there was that one letter that I should've kept. It was dated 1956. I didn't know who she was. She was writing to me about a girl. A girl who would rip my heart out, and hold it with hers forever.

The letter said her heart would be beating like bird's constant flapping wing. Then, as the effect of an unfortunate event, it would start beating on the other side. The letter said I would fall deeply in love with this girl. I would make mistakes that broke her apart, but she loved me anyway. I would do things we weren't going to be proud of, but I did them for a reason. And n the end, when I made the grandest mistake I could, she'd still hold my heart with teary eyes.

This letter could have fixed everything. Now that she's walking away, and shoving me back.

"Elena!" I hollered as she shoved my chest and walked into the corridor. "Get back here!" I screamed. "NO WAY IN HELL!" She screeched back at me, shoving me again. I grabbed her hands and pinned them behind her back, and brought her close to me, facing me. "Don't touch me." Her voice was rebellious, she was trying to stand her ground, but there was a slight whimper, a tinge of wavering. "Don't be such a bitch, listen to me!" I warned, gripping her tighter. I twisted one wrist. She cried out in pain.

Right then and there is where I made the 'grandest mistake'. I put my hands on the one I love.

"You monster!" She cried, stomping her feet. That's when my whole world stopped. Everything inside me snapped. I am a monster. Aren't I?

Well.

That's just how I like myself.

I twisted both her wrists in the blink of an eye. She screamed so loud the fire fed on her cries of pain, and grew upward, raging. Just like me. "I'm a monster?" I asked with a sinister tone, flipping her around, so her back was facing me. She whimpered, bleeding from her wrists. "I'm a monster." I threw her down. She landed with a thud. Stefan came running in. "What the hell are you doing to Elen-" "GET THE HELL OUT STEFAN." Stefan nodded, seeing my rage, and he left. "Damon, s-s-tt-op." Elena said, barley audible. I vainshed. She kept her eyes closed.

"Elena.." I whispered in a taunting tone. She opened her eyes. "Damon, please." She begged, trying to move her hands. "Damon, please!" She repeated, this time desperate as I approached her again. I grabbed a fire poker, and lit the end on fire. "DAMON, PLEASE!" She screeched, tears streaming down her face. She kept screaming, and crying. I threw it forward, and then stopped just above her heart. She calmed down, and the tears eased on her face. She make quiet sobs, trying to regain her breathing. I ran the stick down her body, and ended at her feet. "Monster." I chuckled darkly, looking up at her. "What are you doing?" She asked, trying to lift her head up. I stood and threw the stick down, and picked her up. "Hurting you. Confusing you. Making your heart beat fast. Making you hate me. Nothing out of the ordinary." I said, pushing hairs out of her wet face. "Aren't you done for the day?" She asked, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Nope."

And then I threw her across the room. She landed by the stairs. She got up weakly, her wrists healed already. "Damon, be careful." She warned, backing up against the wall. I walked over to her, and then teasingly ran my finger over her lips. "This isn't careful?" I asked innocently as I grabbed her hand and walked her up the stairs. She looked extremely confused. When we got to the top of the stairs, I threw her back down. She screamed, rolling and hitting the walls, and then falling at the bottom of the stairs again. "You want me to hate you Damon?" She asked, getting up dizzily. "Yep. That's the plan." I said, propping myself against the stairs. "Why?" "Because. When you leave me, I don't want a soppy goodbye, and I don't want you to still have feelings for me, and I don't want to have any feelings for you. It's easier to let you go that... way." I said, feeling remorse wash over me.

"Damon... I'm not gonna leave you." She whispered, reaching out to touch my hand. "And why the hell not?!" I yelled, pushing her back. "Damon, let's not do this all over again." She said, sighing. "Fine. Let's not. Leave and never come back. I never saw this coming, and I never wanted this."

"You never wanted _me_?" She asked, pointing at herself. "Yes, Elena. I never wanted your love." I spat. She looked heart broken. "Then why'd you keep it?" She asked, her voice broke. I stayed quiet for an amount of time.

"I was lonely." I shrugged. Her jaw fell. So did a couple of tears. From both our eyes. But I hid mine. "Fine then. You can keep your love, and your lies, and your mistakes, and you. I never wanted you! I loved Stefan, but you had to turn everything around! You had to be prefect! You had to be the one I wanted! Why can't you just be a terrible person?!" She yelled, tears falling down her cheeks. I grabbed her and kissed her. With little passion. She pulled away, and that was when I knew she finally hated me. "You dont' get to do that. Hurt me and abuse me. And then kiss me." She blinked, and tears pushed past her thick eyelashes. "Oh, yes I do." I said coldly, and let go of her.

Now I hear the door closing, and faint sobs.

I throw my beer bottle into the fire, my usual routine. "You're crazy and I'm out of my mind." I sang softly to myself, intoxicated. Then the doorbell rang.

I opened the door. "Elena, leave already. Please." I groaned. When I opened my eyes a little girl was standing there. "What do you want?" I asked, holding onto the door frame. "I'm Madylae. Wow. My daddy used to be handsome!" She giggled, and walked right past me. "Who the hell are you talking about?" I asked, turning to her. "You." Said a voice from behind me. When I turned, I groaned. Not a witch. "What the hell?" I groaned. "Don't you see? I sent you yours and Elena's future child."


End file.
